User blog:TendoTheGamer/Tendo Kills Fiction
why tho why not tho Out of boredom, Tendo takes requests on a conquest to conquer randmo verses. So he makes himself multiversal or so, grabs a sword and a few guns, flies out a window majestically, and goes on his conquest. Takumi (Gmea) Hoshido.. Takumi aimed the Fujin Yumi at a few Nohrians, including Elise, Effie, and Arthur. "Which one of you Nohrian Scums wants to die first!?!", yelled the Archer, preparing to shoot them all down. But a portal opened above them, in the Hoshidan streets, which were a yellowish color, several buildings surrounding the area as well. Tendo leaped out of the portal, in front of Elise, saying to the Archer, "Leave the cinnamon roll alone.". Takumi said "Gah, more Nohrian Scum. If you wanna stand in the line of fire, I won't bother shooting you down." The Gamer was getting irritated already, and pulled out one of his twin pistols, aiming it at Takumi. "Seems I have the better end of weapons here. At least I didn't attach a glowstick to a bow, and call it a legendary weapon." "That's it!" yelled Takumi, "Die!". He fired off several cyan glowing arrows towards Tendo, who pulled out his sword to slash each one apart, leaving the blue energy to fall in front of them. "What the.." said Takumi in shock, as Tendo ran at a unseeable speed in front of Takumi, aiming the gun to his forehead. "Body count, one." said Tendo, firing off the bullet into the Pineapple's brain, leaving him to fall to the ground and bleed out on the streets. The Gamer, before speaking to any of the Nohrians, opened a portal and walked out to the next world. Mami Tomoe (Masta) That Place Where Mami Died.. Charlotte just revealed their true form, flying down at Mami to eat her head like all the puns pointed out. A portal opened up, as Tendo flew out of it, stabbing into Charlotte, cutting them apart from the inside to the outside, leaving them to fall apart into pieces. "HATE..YOU..GIANT..SNAKE..WAIFU..KILLER..THING.." yelled Tendo, standing victoriously over the corpse. But then the Gamer looked at why he was here, to kill Mami from Masta's request. "..Er.." said Tendo, turning away, and pulling out a capsule. "Can't really kill such a innocent face. I'll go end the job with Kirito.", opening the next portal, and walking out of it. Chara (Rex) Judgement Hall.. Sans and Chara faced off, the battle of the Genocide Route about to happen. That's when Tendo walked out of the portal, saying "Step aside, please." to Sans, the Skeleton stepping back. Chara didn't say any words, but slashed apart Tendo treating him like free EXP. Slaughtered to bits, Tendo quickly regenerated, pointing a gun to Chara's head, saying "In my own blog and world, I control if I die or not. And I say Regeneration." SHOOT! MISS! Chara dodged the attack, slashing downwards at Tendo, who blocked it with his sword. The Genocide Murderer was using the Real Knife, but the Gamer slashed it out of her hands, then bringing the sword down into her head. "Have fun reseting from this one." said Tendo, as he shot the save point behind her, shattering it apart. Cinder Fall (Gmea again) RWBY building rooftop.. Tendo walked out of the portal, facing against Cinder Fall, Emerald, and Mercury. "Alright, I have a job to do here. Step aside Male Chun Li and Rayquaza wannabe, lemme take out the one that isn't from Killer Instinct, and you can be on your way.". Mercury leaped up, taking a kick at TendoTheGamer, who caught his leg. Emerald leaped at him as well, but Tendo quickly stabbed through her, ripping out the blade, and slashing Mercury in half with it. Afterwards, TendoTheGamer dashed at Cinder, taking a slash at her. However, the woman caught his sword, flames going across her hands, as she blocked it. But the Gamer stabbed it through her heart, ripping it out, decapitating her in the processs. "Weak verse, short kill." said Tendo in hidden grief, walking off to later open up the next portal. Tifa (Rex again) That Bar From Yang vs Tifa Help I Don't Play Final Fantasy Much.. Tifa was just now revived from the neck snap from earlier, standing up only to see Tendo in a draw me like one of your french girls pose, laying on a table. "Hey, I revived you to kill you again. Alright?" said Tendo. Tifa dashed forward, grabbing the table, and smacking upwards the Gamer with it. "Ouch. Thought you'd be greatful.." mumbled Tendo, flying into the air, and hitting the ceiling. TendoTheGamer fell downwards, but pulled out a grenade, saying "Only had one of these babies. Oh well, better late then never.", throwing the grenade downwards, which Tifa Lockhart punched at, causing a explosion. Tendo was flung out a window, but Tifa being blown apart and into a wall, splattered all over it. While falling out the window, the Gamer opened a portal below him, falling through it to the next world. Which was the out of order in the blog PMMMverse. Pikachu (Lion) Mt. Silver.. "..." said Red, standing in front of Tendo, who pointed the signature pistol to his head. "I'm not playing games, Red. I was forced into this by my own request, and I'm fighting my way out of it. Let me take out Pikachu, and I can go ahead and go on with life, and you go on with your--". Before finishing, the Pokemon Trainer took a kick at TendoTheGamer, who caught his leg. Tendo quickly threw him upwards on the snowy area he stood on, leaving him to fall to his death, but a Pokeball falling out of his bag. A electric symbol was on it. Tendo knew this was Pikachu, and just decided to end this early and painlessly. STOMP! It was stepped on and smashed, blood flying out of it. "Do it for them.." thought Tendo, as he threw a capsule to open the next portal. Tendo v Kirito: Dawn of Cringe -Finale- SAO.. Tendo walked into a digital field of grass, walkikng through it with his steathed sword on his back, and two pistols at his sides, walking forward. Describing his apperance that was never mentioned, TendoTheGamer was dirty blonde haired, wore black glasses, a blue jacket, and white shorts. The outfit that wasn't blood stained at all for some reason, from the past few murders. But now his final challenge approached him. Abridged!Kirito, because SAO!Kirito is to trash to even appear. "ayyy gonna kill you now final boss" said Tendo, pulling out his sword, dashing towards Kirito. Kirito pulled out both his swords, leaping towards his foe, as the two clashed blades. "Oh hey, a challenge!" said Tendo. "Oh hey, a noob!" said Kirito. The two rapidly slashed their blades at each other, soon it going slow motion for Tendo to slash through, but Kirito pulling both his blades to slide past them, both missing each other in a slash. It went back to normal time afterwards though, but Kirito took the upperhand, slashing directly through Tendo, cutting him in half. Then the screen went gray. But Tendo put himself back together quickly, grabbed the To Be Continued sign, unfroze time, and then stabbed it through Kirito's head, slashing it downwards to slice his foe in half. "Game, set, match!" yelled Tendo, finishing the job. Then he dabbed. the end Category:Blog posts